omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Satele Shan
Statistics Name: Satele Shan. Origin: Star Wars. Classification: Human, Jedi Grand Master. Gender: Female. Age: '''59 years. '''Tier: | E-2 '''| '''Destructive Capacity: | Country Level '''(Can compete with the likes of Darth Malgus). | '''Speed: | Relativistic+ (Traded strikes with Revan for a brief period), Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition. | Durability: | Peak Human+ Level naturally, Country Level with Force Amplification. | Intelligence: Shan was skilled with the use of telekinesis, and her strength with such abilities even as a Jedi Knight was enough for her to bring down an entire mountain on top of Darth Malgus during their battle. She was also able to dismantle the door to Darth Mekhis' fortress using the Force and was skilled enough with tutaminis abilities to block a lightsaber blade with her bare hands without injuring herself. Shan's powers continued to grow over her lifetime; by the Battle of Rhen Var, she was able to destroy a blast door simply by using the Force to break it into pieces. During the incident on Sebaddon, she dismantled hex droids with a mere gesture, when the droids proved more than a match for other Jedi and Sith alone. Trained by the Order's Battlemaster, Kao Cen Darach, Shan was exceptionally skilled with the use of both a normal lightsaber and a double-bladed lightsaber. In combat, Shan was an agile fighter who utilized acrobatics to both evade her opponents and quickly strike them down. Stamina: Superhuman+. Range: | Extended Melee Range with her lightsaber | Weaknesses: None notable. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition/Prescience, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis/Telekinetic blasts, Aura Sensing, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Capable of reflecting, redirecting, & absorbing energy attacks launched at her), Battle Meditation, Force Barrier, Force Stealth Weapons & Equipment Satele Shan's Doublesaber Notable Attacks & Techniques Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate physical objects using the power of the Force. For a sufficiently skilled practitioner, the size of the object will not matter. One could lift something as small as a piece of fruit to an X-wing starfighter, as well as dispel gaseous substances & disarming enemies. Its only limits is the creative potential the Force-user has. Tutaminis: Through the Force, Force users could draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Farsight: '''The ability to gain vague impressions of events happening in other places or times using the Force. These visions focused on strong imagery and emotions. The future is always in motion, however, and is thus subject to change. '''Telepathy: '''The very basic ability to read minds or mentally communicate and project user's thoughts over small or vast distances with other individuals. '''Force Barrier: Both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the Light or Dark Sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. It can also be used to protect one's self from harmful gases if trapped in a space with such. Force Stealth: '''A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. '''Battle Meditation: '''A Force ability that considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. '''Form VI: Niman: The sixth form of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. This fighting style was a hybrid martial art created by effectively combining elements of the preceding lightsaber forms into a single, generalized form. Niman balanced out between the various specializations of the other forms, covering many of the basic moves, but focusing on overall moderation. This resulted in a fighting style that lacked a significant advantage, but also lacking any serious drawbacks, and thereby not leaving adherents as exposed as some of the more aggressive or specialized forms. Overall, Niman had a fairly relaxed focus on bladework, designed as a simple, easily mastered fighting form for Jedi who preferred to devote most of their time to study and diplomacy. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Tier E